1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device or assembly of two bottles combinable with one another to form a two-compartment container for accommodating two isolated components intended to be mixed just prior to use to produce a ready-to-use, liquid or paste-form preparation before removal from the container.
2. Statement of Related Art In the preparation of ready-to-use hair-dye emulsions, two components, namely the liquid or paste-form dye component and a paste-form or liquid oxidizing agent, generally hydrogen peroxide, must be isolated from each other before being mixed to form a ready-to-use preparation. For this purpose, West German Published Application DE 35 28 525 describes a unitary two-compartment container consisting of an upper container section for accommodating the paste-form dye component, and having a throughflow passage in the base which is closed to a second container section inserted therein from below by a stopper sealing the second container section. In use, the second container section has a plunger which is supported to be pushed vertically upwards, adjacent the throughflow passage to lift the stopper from the second container and open the throughflow passage, so that the two components respectively present in the two container sections are able to mix with one another. This two-compartment container has the disadvantage that it can only be stored and handled as a unit of the two combined or assembled container sections. This is because the upper container section is only closed by insertion of the lower bottle or container section having the stopper thereon.
The same disadvantage applies to the two-compartment container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,726. This container consists of two container sections which are threadably engaged and are designed to be screwed into one another, the throughflow passage between the two containers being closed by a metal stopper which has a scored center portion which breaks away when the container sections are fully screwed. This two-compartment container also can only be handled as a unit since it has a single stopper.